Together With You
by Lykouleon
Summary: Yuki and Hatsuharu finally decide to go out. Akito finds out the two are going out. What will Akito do? HaruxYuki AkitoxYuki, rape Anime version which means no Kureno or Rin in this story.....and Akito is male here...not female...XD
1. A normal day

The day startes as any other normal day at Shigure's house. Tohru Honda makes breakfast while Shigure sits at the table reading the newspaper. Tohru finishes making and goes upstairs to wake up Kyo and Yuki. She gets to the top of the stairs and heads to Kyo's door first.

"Kyo, it's time for breakfast," Tohru says as she knocks on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Kyo shoutes.

"Okay than," Tohru says and walks over to knock on Yuki's door. Before she could knock on it.

The door immediately flew open. Tohru jumps in surprise,"Oh Yuki!...y-you're awake!"

"Yes that stupid cat's shouting woke me up,"Yuki says and Kyo immediately opens the door to his room.

"Who you calling stupid, you damn rat!" Kyo shoutes, annoyed.

"You, you stupid cat."

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Then stop acting stupid, stupid."

"That's it! Were taking this outside sissy boy!"

"Um...Yuki...Kyo..." Tohru says as she trys to calm the two down.

"I don't have time to fight with you, stupid cat," Yuki says with an annoyed look on his face.

He then turns to Tohru,"Will shall we get some breakfast?" he says to her with a smile.

"Oh, right! Breakfast!" She says and Yuki and her walk downstairs,"Come on Kyo," Tohru says trying to convince the angered cat.

"I'm coming," Kyo says as he walks downstairs.

"Ah, well there they are," Shigure says after putting down his newspaper,"Did you break any doors in my house during your little fight?"

"NO!" Kyo replies

Yuki just sat there staring at at the table

"Yuki is something wrong?" Shugure askes,"Are you think about Tohru?"

"No! What makes you think that? Yuki says while staring at the dog with an evil gaze.

"Just asking," Cowarding back into his newspaper.

* * *

The school bell rang as kids ran to their classroom. The day went by pretty fast since it was a Friday 

and the bell rang telling everyone it's time for lunch. Yuki left the classroom and went to roof of the school.He opens the door and sees Hatsuharu standing there his back turned to Yuki, as if he were waiting for Yuki. Haru turns around as sees the rat.

"Oh...hey Yuki," Haru says with a smile.

"Hello Haru."

"Yuki...can I ask you something?"

"Yes...what is it?"

* * *

Balthazar: No don't go on hurting me...please! Yes I know I said there would be Yaoi. BUT HEY!...I'm building up tension -sees a chair heading her way and dodges it in time- Oh come on people! Be reasonable! This is my first fanfiction! 

Ayame: Don't worry Zar! I'll protect you! Besides...I won't let anyone hurt such a delicate flower.

Balthazar: -sweatdrop-


	2. Making out on the roof

Ayame: Ah! Welcome back!

Balthazar: Now I promise their will be a kissing scence here...I'm new at writing

Yaoi so please go easy on me. But I have been studying.

Ayame: Oh Zar! Such a naughty girl you are...just the way I like them.

Zar: -sweatdrops- ...Anyways! On with the story!

* * *

"Yes Haru, what is it?" Yuki asks with a questioning face.

"Well...you know that I like you and all and well...I want us to be together,"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well...yeah," Haru says as he blushes.

Yuki turns and says in a low voice,"You know Akito will never aprove of this," he turns around and before he could say anything he found himself being kissed by Haru. Yuki's face immediately turns red...but yet he feels relaxed. Haru pulls away and whispers into Yuki's ear.

"I want to be with you...and we won't let anyone know about our secret."

He then pushes Yuki against the wall. Yuki then feels his lips meet Haru's again and enjoys it.Haru presses his tongue against Yuki's lips demanding to let him inside. Yuki did so and let Haru explore his mouth. Haru polls away fand looks ta Yuki's eyes. The look in his eyes told him he wants more.

He presses his lips against Yuki's once more and moves down his jaw line.Yuki begins to moan enjoying the feel of Haru's lips on his pale skin. Haru reaches to Yuki's neck and begins to kiss it lightly and nuzzles it. He slowly bites Yuki's neck and blood comes pouring out slowly. Yuki moans even louder as Haru sucks on the wound dry of blood. Haru whispers to Yuki's ear,"I won't let anyone hurt you...not even Akito. No one."

The bell rang telling all the students to go back to class at once.

"Will I see you afterschool," Haru asks as he pushes himself away from Yuki.

Yuki nods and goes back downstairs and Haru follows.

School went by really fast and the bell rang dismissing all the students.

"Ms. Honda, I'm going to meet up with Haru would you like to come?" Yuki asks Tohru as she got up and out of her seat.

"Um, sure!" says Tohru with a smile on her face.

"Hey! What about me!" asks the neko.

Yuki and Tohru simply leave and Kyo follows with an annoyed look on his face. They meet up with Haru out in the front of the school and there he is waiting along with Mommiji.

"Tohru!" screams the excited rabbit as he jumps towards Tohru to hug her but is stopped by Kyo with a hit to the head.

"WAHH! SOMEONE KYO'S HURTING ME!" Mommiji cries out loud.

"You idiot! You know you can't hug Tohru!" Kyo yells.

Yuki simply walks over to where Haru is.

"Well you wanted to see me and here I am," Yuki says.

"Did you tell them?" Haru says with an emotionless face.

"No."

"Good...is it okay if I come over to your house?"

"Uh..ok"

They walk back over to the others and tell them the news.

"Oh okay then I guess I'm going to have to make another meal," replies Tohru.

"Can I come too Tohru! Huh! Can I Can I!" says Mommiji.

"No way!" says the pissed off neko.

"Of course Mommiji," Tohru says with a smile.

"We're going to have to call Hatori about our whereabouts once we get there," Haru says as he looks at Yuki.

"Okay then let be on our way!" says Tohru with a smile and leads the way back home with Mommiji by her side.

* * *

Balthazar: Well thats it for today...-dodges the chair- Stop throwing chairs at me! -dodges bomb- oo I didn't mean start throwing something else...please...stop trying to kill me. I will put up the other chapter soon. So please don't get mad at me. Just tell me what you think so far.

Ayame: So Zar how's it going...oh I see...they're mad at at you?

Balthazar: Well what else do you think...anyways bye ppl.

Ayame: GOODBYE!


	3. Promise

Balthazar: Well here the new chapter! Uh I dont think I said there would be another one...did IAya?

Ayame: To be honest I don't remember...I was to busy enjoying you're beauty.

Balthazar: -sweatdrop-...well anyways this chapter does have ayaoi scence...you know just a heads up...but please don't yell at me if you think itsucks...Im new to this kay? Anyways on with the story!

* * *

They finally arrive at Shigure's house and Hatsuharu immediately calls Hatori telling him where him and Mommiji are.

"Tohru, I'm going to have dinner with Aya tonight. I'll be home late also so no need to cook dinner for me tonight," says Shigure.

"Oh, ok will have fun than," replies Tohru.

"Oh, don't worry I will," says a laughing Shigure and walks out the door.

Tohru walks into the kitchen and tries to prepare a meal until she realizes that their isn't enough for five.

"Oh, no! I don't have enough ingredients to make a meal," says a worried Tohru and she immediately walks over to where everyone else is and tells them the news."I need to go to the store real quick. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Can I come with you, Tohru?" says Mommiji with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no you're not!" says the angered cat.

"Sure," says a happy Tohru.

"Fine than, if his going I'm going!"

"Um ok" replies Tohru,"Yuki, Haru we'll be back soon.

"Oh, ok,"Yuki says waving goodbye to them as they walk out the door.

"Yuki..." Haru says softly.

"Yes?"

"I...I-I want t-to do it with you...now."

Yuki blushes and turns away.

"Please Yuki...I want you so badly...I want to show you my love," says Haru and embraces Yuki in his arms."I promise I won't be to rough."

"P-Promise?"

Haru smirks and replies,"Promise."

He grabs Yuki by the arm and leads him upstairs to Yuki's room. Haru closes to door and walks over to Yuki and wraps his arms around he's waist. He puts his lips against Yuki's lips and pushes demanding to let him inside his mouth. Yuki does so and dart in and out of each other's mouth. Haru slowly took off Yuki's shirt and tosses it and continues to lock lips with Yuki. Yuki felt Haru under his shirt demanding that he take it off. He obeys and tosses it to where Yuki's shirt lays. Haru pushes Yuki onto the bed and gets on top of him.

He starts to kiss Yuki's neck, sucking on the soft flesh. Yuki starts to moan as Haru begins to nibble on his skin. Haru gets off of Yuki and unzippes his pants and slowly slides them off. Yuki feels his heart race faster. Haru tosses them to where their shirts lay. Haru does the same with his pants and lays back on top of Yuki. He slides his tongue along Yuki's lips before gliding into his mouth. There tongues then fight for dominance. Haru pulls away from the kiss and begins to kiss Yuki above the navel. Yuki starts to moan louder and his heart races faster. Haru enjoys the moans from Yuki as he heads for Yuki's length.

"Haru...wait..." whispers Yuki.

"I promise it won't hurt," and he continues down to Yuki's length.

He lefts his head for a while and stares at the erection. His tongue darts out to lick the head of his length and Yuki begins to moan louder. Haru completely covers Yuki's erection with his mouth and sucks on it softly making Yuki wanting more. He rotates his tongue around the length as Yuki continues to moan. Haru feels Yuki on the edge of his breaking point and quickly pulls away. He moves back up toward Yuki's lips and kisses them passionately. Haru gets off Yuki and stares at his small naked body.

"Yuki turn over," Haru asks and Yuki obeys.

Haru puts his finger into Yuki's hole and Yuki moans even louder. He feels around for that certain spot and finds it as Yuki yells from pleasure. He pulls out his finger and puts his length to Yuki's entrace. Haru thrusts into him as Yuki yells louder as he is penetrated by Haru's length. Haru went in deeper as Yuki's heart races faster. He thrusts a couple of times until Yuki says,"Haru...faster."

Haru thrusts faster trying to find that spot again. A few more thrusts and he hit something deep inside. Yuki yells from the pleasure as his seeds shot out from his length and onto his chest and the bed sheets. Haru thrusts a couple of more times until letting come shot out of his length inside Yuki. He yelled in agony from the pleasure he has just experienced. Haru slowly pulls his length out from Yuki and collapses beside him. They both take time to catch their breath after experiencing such pleasure.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"You...were great."

"Haru smirked slightly still catching his breath and replies,"Thanks."

* * *

Yuki takes a quick bath riding himself of Haru scent so no one would know there little fun in bed. Haru did the same after Yuki finished and Yuki took the sheets from his bed to wash. They both go back to the dinning room just in time. Tohru, Kyo, and Mommiji came in and took there shoes off and walked into the dinning room seeing Haru and Yuki.

"Yuki, Haru we're back...Yuki why is yours and Haru's hair wet?" Tohru asks with a blank face.

"I felt like taking a bath before dinner." replies Yuki

"And I felt kinda dirty and I also wanted to pass the time," says Haru

"You didn't take it together did you!" Kyo asks with a disgusted face.

"Of course not you stupid cat!" Yuki says as he drinks a cup of tea.

"Stop calling me that!" yells Kyo, annoyed.

"Then stop acting stupid, stupid,"

"That it we're taking this outside sissy boy!"

Tohru, Mommiji and Haru just smile as the two fight and Haru says to himself in his mind,

'Yuki I will never tell anyone about today...I promise'

* * *

Balthazar: Well what do you think...and sadly yes this is the end of this love story -dodges chair- Ah come on! Please don't hurt me -hides behind Aya-

Ayame: Well anyways please review tell Zar here what you thought. If you think she needs a little more practice please give her some advice.

Balthazar: -still hiding behind Aya- Goodbye everyone! Please review!


	4. I won't let Akito take you away

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Okay after I got some reviews from some people asking me to continue the story. I'm say to myself "Ah! The hell with it! I'm gonna get those people what they want." That and I really felt the need to continue the story. About my other Fanfiction where Kadaj comes back I haven't updated it lately because of school. I've been busy with school alot lately. With homework and studying. GAH! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! I'm flunking History at least I think I am. So I apoligize for not updating my other fic I will soon when I can get some spare time which hopefully will be during the weekend. I got some spare time on Wednesday to write this chap but that was all.

Anyways on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked into kitchen half asleep like always everytime he woke up in the morning.

"Oh, good morning Yuki!" says Tohru as she continues to cook on the stove.

"Good morning Ms. Honda," says Yuki in lazily, sleepy voice.

"Good morning," says Haru as he comes in the kitchen behind Yuki.

"Oh, good morning to you Haru," says a smiling Tohru.

"TOHRU, GOOD MORNING!" says a happy, jumping rabbit.

"Good morning Mommiji,"

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HER MOMMIJI!"

"Did you forget already Kyo? Me and Haru decided to stay here for the night!" smiles Mommiji.

"WELL GO HOME!" says the angered cat.

"Wah! But why!" Mommiji says as he puts on an innocent face.

"Because I said!-" Kyo's sentence is interuped by a fist to the face."What was that for?"

"You're stupid yelling was starting to get on my nerves, stupid cat," says an annoyed Yuki.

"Damn it! Im going outside" Kyo stomps out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Why does everyone seem to hate my house? You all have no respect for someone's property," says Shigure as he walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning Shigure," says a still smilling Tohru.

"Shigure! Good morning," says Mommiji.

"Good morning, Tohru and Mommiji and good morning to you Haru and Yuki. I hope you all had a good nights sleep."

"Speaking of which...where were you last night Shigure did you barely arrive home?" Yuki says with suspicious look on his face.

"Oh no! no! Its not what you think! You see I came home at midnight. Aya was showing all his new outfits he made which took quite a while I might add."

"Right..." Yuki walks out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his room.

Haru follows Yuki back to his room not noticing the suspicious gaze of Shigure.

"I wonder..." says Shigure with a somewhat serious face.

"Wonder what?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" laughs Shigure.

"Um...okay." Tohru says with a confused look on her face.

"Oh come on, Shigure! Tell us!" says Mommiji trying to convince the words out of Shigure.

"No it's really nothing, Mommiji." Shigure pats Mommiji on the head.

"Aww...sometimes you're more duller than Hari." whines Mommiji.

"Well, anyways Tohru wheres our breakfast?"

"OH! Right! I almost forgot!" Tohru turns back to the stove and continues to cook breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki lazily lands back on his bed and lets out a sigh.

"Yuki?" says Haru as he stands at the entrance to Yuki's room.

"Hm?" Yuki begins to close his eyes.

Hatsuharu walks over to his bed and sits by Yuki," Yuki, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Haru. Everything is fine,"

Haru bends down to Yuki's face and lays a light kiss on his cheeks. "Well, if anything's ever wrong you can tell me."

"Don't worry, Haru. I will. Sorry if I worried you. I'm just very tired that's all."

Haru lets out a small smile and strokes Yuki's hair with his hand. He leans down to his lips and kisses him lightly. Yuki sits up and looks at the floor. Haru cups Yuki's chin into his hand and turns Yuki's head to face him. He presses his lips against Yuki's and begins to lick Yuki's pale lips. Yuki opens his mouth giving Haru access to his mouth. Haru enters the wet cavern exploring it ever so cautiosly. Yuki begins to moan as Haru explores his mouth. Haru smirks and puts a hand up Yuki's shirt and feels his soft pale skin.

Yuki continues to moan as Haru continues with his actions. Haru reaches his hand into Yuki's pants grabbing a hold of his length. Yuki moans louder as he feels Haru's cold hands on his length. Haru gently strokes his hand on Yuki's length unaware of someone watching at the doorway.

The misterious figure continues to watch and walks away slowly with a little smile on his face

"Aww...young love...to bad it doesn't last long," he lets out a sigh as he walks into the kitchen.

Haru continues to stroke his lover's length until his lover lets another moan, stopping his actions. He tangles his other hand in Yuki's hair and begins to kiss him on the neck.

"Haru?"

"Hm?" Haru continues to plant kisses on his lover's neck.

"What if Akito finds out about us. I'm worried. If he finds out he'll take you away from me...or kill you. Then he will make me go back to that horrible place."

Haru looks into Yuki's eyes and wraps his arms around his waist and embraces him.

"Don't worry Yuki. I won't let that happen. I love you so much Yuki. I won't let Akito hurt you. I promised I would, remember?"

Yuki simply smiles and nods.

"Come on, let's go to the park."

"Ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This trees are absolutly beautiful," says Yuki walking with Hatsuharu, surrounded by trees. Yuki turns his attention from the trees to Hatsuharu and gives him a warm smile. Haru grabs a hold of Yuki's hand and smiles. Not caring who sees him and Yuki holding hands.

"Well, well. What's this? Yuki and Hatsuharu?" says a voice from behind a tree.

"Who's there?" says Yuki searching for the voice's owner.

"Forgot about me already haven't we, Yuki?" A firgure steps out from behind the tree and stands only a few feet away from Yuki and Hatsuharu.

"Akito...how dare you follow us!" Yuki tightens his hand into a fist.

"A certain dog told me about you to. I thought I should see for myself to see if it was true." a smirk appears on his face.

'_No...Shigure found out...damn it' _Haru says thinking to himself.

"Yuki, how dare you. You know I don't like anyone taking you for themselves." Akito walks up to Yuki and grabs a hold of his hand, forcefully.

"I love Haru! I want to be with him!" says Yuki trying to pull away from Akito's grip.

Akito tightens his grip on Yuki's hand,"You belong to me! And only me! No one else can have you!"

"Please, Akito stop!" Haru grabs a hold of Akito's arm.

"You can't have him!" Akito shoves Hatsuharu to the ground still holding Yuki's arm tightly in his."Now, Yuki you're coming back with me to the main house and your going to stay in that little room. You know the one I keep especially for you." says Akito as he smirks at Yuki's horrified face.

"No! I won't go back!" Yuki says as he tries to get away from Akito.

"Let him go!" Hatsuharu gets up from the floor and grabs a hold of Akito's arm again.

"You will not interfere!" Akito punches Hatsuharu in the stomach with his free hand hard making Haru fall to the floor in complete agony from the blow to his stomach. Akito keeps his other hand tightly gripped on Yuki's arm.

"Now, let's go home shall we Yuki?" Akito begins to pull Yuki away from where Hatsuharu lays.

"Yuki!" Hatsuharu screams, unable to to get up because of the blow to his stomach.

They get to the car and Akito forcefully shoves him into the back seat. He ties up Yuki's hands behind him, imobalizing him from using his hands. He plants a kiss on Yuki's lips before putting tape over his mouth, stopping his screams of help from being heard. Akito gets into the driver's seat of the car and drives off with Yuki in the back, struggling to get free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zar: Yeah very sad ending for a chapter. I needed to add some drama okay! But don't worry! It's not over yet! There's another chapter to come! So don't try to kill me. Please.

Ayame: Oh, how can Akito do such a thing to my dear little brother!

Zar: -sweatdrop- Don't worry Ayame...it will all be resolved soon! Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	5. That Horrible Night

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Fruits Basket so...I don't own it.

Title: Together With You

Chapter title: That Horrible Night

Pairings: Well in this chappy is YukixAkito...rape...don't hurt me. -whimpers-

Ok here is the next chapter for my first fanfic! HURRAY! I've been busy with school work a lot lately. I was however able to make a new story about Kingdom Hearts and put in a new chap for my other fanfic, "Kadaj's return". Yeah I know what you're thinking...how can see keep up with updating her stories. That's a simple question to answer...I don't...XD It takes a while for me to update one of my stories so sorry! Anyways on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki lay on the floor half naked and sobbing, in that little room Akito keeps for him. Even though it is morning outside it seemed like it was night in the room. Last night was a horrible night for him. He didn't even get a wink of sleep since last night. Not after what happened to him.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"No, please!" screams Yuki as he was thrown against the wall._

_Akito stood over Yuki, smirking._

_"You brought this upon yourself, Yuki. You know you are mine...MINE! AND MINE ALONE!" Akito __slapped him across the face and threw him against the wall again. He then grabbed Yuki by the arm and __pulled him up so they were face to face._

_"Now...I think you need to remember who you truly belong to." Akito smirked and dropped Yuki on the __floor. He got on top of him and pinned Yuki's hands down, paralyzing him. Yuki just kept laying their crying, __begging Akito to stop. Akito slowly creeps his hand up Yuki's shirt feeling the soft skin of his flesh._

_Yuki whimpered at the feel of Akito's cold hands touching his skin. __Akito then immeditely ripped off Yuki's shirt, revealing his upper body. Yuki then found his lips being __pressed against Akito's cold lips. He whimpered at the touch of Akito's lips, wishing he could do __something to get away but knows that if he were to get Akito mad, someone would surely pay._

_Akito then began to move his lips from Yuki's lips down to his neck. He bit down hard on the soft skin as a __scream of agony cried out in the room. Akito then left the neck alone and moved down to Yuki's chest. __He smirked as he was doing this to Yuki but that smirk became more bigger as he heard small moans escape from the rat's mouth,t__hen proceeded to undo Yuki's pants while continuing to kiss Yuki's __chest. He lefted his head and immediately took off Yuki's pants and underwear leaving the rat naked __and vunerable. _

_Aktio smiled at the look on Yuki's face and proceeded with his actions. He slowly removed his kimono __and smirked at Yuki. He grabbed a hold of Yuki's legs and spread them apart leaving him even more __vunerable. Yuki closed his eyes tight, trying to hide away from what was going to happen to him any __moment now. Akito then placed his erection in front of Yuki's entrance and entered it immediately, not __letting the rat to get adjusted to the postion. Akito moved in a out of Yuki fast and hard, making the rat __scream in pain._

_"A-Akito!...please...stop!" Yuki says his words being cut off by his screams._

_Akito ignored the rats words and continued to violently rape Yuki. He smirked as he heard moans and __screams of ectasy from Yuki. He then grabbed a hold of Yuki's growing erection and began to pump it __causing more moans and screams to escape from the rat's mouth. He continued to move in and out of __Yuki, hitting that sweet spot hard and quick. Yuki then felt himself ready to let go but refused to let go._

_Until he found himself screaming from pleasure as he cumed all over Akito's hand. Akito too let go __a few seconds later, letting himself go inside Yuki. They both panted, sweat dripping from their naked __bodies. Yuki began to cry from what he promised to himself...that he would not let Akito see him __scream in agony from the pleasure. But he couldn't help himself...he was so weak when around Akito._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki continued to lay there...crying. Trying to forget about last night. Until the door the room slowly opens and a figure walks in. Yuki covers his eyes with his hands, knowing it was Akito who was entering the room.

"Yuki...what's wrong? Still upset about last night?" smirks the evil Sohma.

Akito slowly walked over to where the half naked rat lays and sat down next to him. Leaning close to the rat's ear.

"You are mine, Yuki...understand?" Akito whispered the poisoness words into Yuki's ear.

Yuki simply nodded afraid to say anything to the Sohma.

"I want you to say it...or else."

"I-I...am...y-yours...A-Akito." Yuki whispered the horrible words.

Akito simply smirked and stood up from the ground and left the room, satisfied. Yuki heard the door lock after Akito exited the room. Yuki knows he is trapped, unable to escape the room. There were no windows in the room.

The only exit was that door that Akito had just locked. If only the lock was on the inside of the room he could have picked the lock with something to unlock it. Then again Akito would make sure nothing was left in the room that would help Yuki out if the lock was on the both sides. Instead, the lock is only on the outside of the house and Akito is the one who has the key.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shigure?" says Tohru as she walks into the dinning room with a cup of water in her hands.

"Yes?" Shigure lifts his head from behind the newspaper.

"Where's Hatsuharu? I looked everywhere in the house and his not around. Did he go back home?"

"I don't think he did go back home...he wouldn't leave Mommiji here."

"Did Akito really take Yuki back home...to the main house?"

"Yes...Hatori would never lie about something like that."

Tohru sat down at the table and gave the glass of water to Shigure.

"Thank you, Tohru." Shigure grabbed the glass from Tohru.

"Oh come on, Kyo! Let me play!" Mommiji says, as he jumps around Kyo, outside in the yard.

"IM NOT PLAYING, MOMMIJI! IM TRAINING!" yells the angered cat.

"Now settle down, Kyo." Shigure says, drinking his water.

"Well tell him to leave me alone!"

"Tohru, why don't you take Mommiji grocery shopping with you?" Shigure turns to Tohru.

"Okay." Tohru gets up from the floor and takes off her apron.

"Yeah!" jumps the cheerful rabbit.

"No way is he going with Tohru alone! His gonna go turn himself into rabbit!" yells the cat.

"I thought you wanted Mommiji to stop bugging you." sighs Shigure.

"Well if Mommiji is going with Tohru then so am I!"

"Alright then, but try not to hurt Mommiji in public...they might call the police on you for child abuse."

Kyo growls at the dog. The dog simply hides behind his newspaper, hiding himself from Kyo's evil glare of death.

"Alright then let's go!" Tohru walks out of the house with Mommiji by her side. Kyo behind the two.

But where is Hatsuharu? Where could the ox be? Did he leave to the main house to free Yuki from Akito? Where could Hatsuharu be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! XP

Ayame: Oh Zar you're so mean...

Me: Oh come on! I'm not that mean! -pouts-

Ayame" I'm sorry Zar...please forgive for thinking so wrong of you.

Me: ...-smiles-...Good day...today.

Ayame: What was that?

Me: Huh? OH! NOTHING!

Ayame: Oh come one you can tell me!

Me: No really! It's nothing!

Ayame: please?

Me: Oh fine you win...well something good happened to me at school today...THE GUY I LIKE LET ME BORROW HIS JACKET! -jumps up and down-

Ayame: Oh come on...I could have let you borrow my jacket any day.

Me: Yeah but...I love that guy...-drools- ...he let me borrow his sweater from the beginning of 6th period to the end of 7th period which was like 2 hours. -drools-

Ayame: -sweatdrop-

Me: Uhhh...sorry...um...anyways...please review my new chappy! Please and thank you! Oh and Avenged Sevenfold won a moon man for "Best New Artist", which technically they aren't really new so I don't know why they awarded them for that well technically they were an underground band so yeah...also AFI won a moon man for "Best Rock Video" which is totally awesome! I'm so glad they won! Ok sorry I had to say that...otherwise I would be obsessing over this subject tomorrow. Ok so PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Hatsuharu's sadness

OMG! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! BLAME THE SCHOOL! THEY'RE MAKING ME DO HOMEWORK! THEY'RE ALSO GETTING ME TIRED OUT ONCE I GET BACK HOME! OH, WHAT AM I SAYING? IT'S MY FAULT! ALL MINE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!...Oh good god...I just sounded like Ritsu...-sweatdrop- Uh Anyways sorry about the delay on my stories. I've been very busy with homework...and school work. Just to let you know...I'm failing like 3 of my classes and I need to bring those 2 F's and that one D up to C's.

Well I'll try to update my other story about Kingdom Hearts soon...I'm not so sure about my Final Fantasy VII story. I have not been struck with inspiration for that one yet. But it will come so don't worry.

Anyways on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki sat next to Akito. Staring out into the garden, while Akito stared at the bird that was sitting on his fingers. The bird flew off and Akito turned to Yuki. Yuki continued to stare out to the garden, ignoring Akito's glare. Akito put a hand up against Yuki's cheek, carresing it ever so softly.

"Are you angry with me, Yuki?" Akito's cold voice rang through Yuki's ears.

Yuki kept quiet, not wanting to say something wrong that would make Akito angry. Akito sat himself infront of Yuki and stared into his eyes. Yuki looked down, not wanting to look at Akito.

"You're angry at me...after I let you out of that room to come out here and enjoy the scenary." Akito said

"N-no...I'm not..mad..at y-you." Yuki replied.

"You're scared...I can hear it in your voice." Akito smirked and leaned foward, grabbing Yuki into a deep kiss.

Yuki blocked out the thought that Akito was kissing him. He tried his best to think that Hatsuharu would come and save him. But where could he be? What's taking him so long?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and the others finally finished grocery shopping and returned back home.

"Ah, welcome back" said Shigure as they walked into the house.

Tohru smiled at Shigure and walked into the kitchen with the groceries in her hands. She layed them on the counter. Kyo and Mommiji also put the groceries they were carring, on the counter as well.

Shigure walked into the kitchen.

"You know, maybe you three should try and look for Haru. His probably somewhere in the woods near the house." suggested Shigure.

"Well...ok!" Tohru walked outside, followed by Mommiji. "Come on Kyo!"

Kyo growled. "I'm coming!"

The three continue to look around in the woods looking for Hatsuharu as two hours have already passed by.

"Haru! Where are you?" Mommiji yelled as he walked through the trees.

"It's no use, he's not here" Kyo said in an annoyed voice.

"B-But we can't stop looking, Kyo.What if Hatsuharu is hurt, we can't stop searching." Tohru said in a worried tone of voice and began to cry.

"F-fine! We'll keep looking! J-Just stop crying would ya?" Kyo said

Tohru stopped crying and smiled at Kyo.

(A/N: We all know Kyo can't stand Tohru crying. XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatusuharu sat there on the grass, in front of Yuki's 'secret base'. Staring at the plants that have began to wither from not being attended to. He heard voices calling out his name but he simply ignored them and continued to sit there, depressed.

"Why?...why didn't I try to my best to keep you away from him?" Hatsuharu asked himself.

"Haru!" Mommiji said happily, now that he found Hatsuharu."Hey Tohru,Kyo over here!"

Hatsuharu turned to look at Mommiji who was smiling at him.

"Hatsuharu! You're okay!" Tohru said running toward the ox.

Hatsuharu turned his attention to the other two.

"About time we found you...jeez, it took at least two hours to find your sorry ass." Kyo said still annoyed.

"I'm...sorry...Tohru...I let Akito take Yuki. I was weak."

"It's not your fault, Hatsuharu. Although I was a little sad when Shigure told me the news."

Hatsuharu just sat there. Staring at the withered plants.

"Come on, Haru. Let's go back to Shigure's house. It's getting dark." Mommiji said.

Hatusuharu stood up and walked back to Shigure's house with the others, still blaming himself for letting Akito take Yuki away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning light from the sun shined through the window onto Yuki's face. Yuki's eyelids fluttered open, lazily. He looked around the room, which seemed so unfamilar to him at first, but remembered in who's bed he was laying in. He looked to the side to see that there was no one laying next to him. He sat up as he saw Akito walk in the door.

"Did you have a good sleep, Yuki?" Akito asked, smiling at Yuki.

Yuki turned away and stared at the wall, until finally saying something.

"What happened...last night? Yuki asked.

"Nothing...you simply feel asleep and I brought you to my room to rest." Akito replied and smiled.

Akito walked out of the room, without uttering another word, and left Yuki alone in the room. Yuki just sat there, not bothering to the move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsuharu woke up and looked at the alarm clock which read 11:25. He sat up and looked around the room...Yuki's room. He got out of the bed and walked downstairs. He heard Kyo yelling at someone.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't be so rude, Lucky Kyo." the man,that was being yelled at,said.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Good morning." Hatsuharu said as he walked into the room where all the yelling was coming from.

"Oh, good morning, Haru!" the man said.

"Uh...Ayame? What are you doing here?" Hatsuharu asked, a little suprised.

"Oh, just felt like a should stop by and say hello to everyone" Ayame replied.

"Yeah, right! More like try to annoy everyone!" yelled Kyo.

"Haru, can I talk to you alone?" Ayame asked.

"Uh...sure"

They walked out of the room and into the hallway, out of sight from everyone.

"I understand that you are upset about Yuki being taken by Akito am I correct?"

Hatsuharu nodded to Ayame's question.

"I'm upset too. After all Yuki is my little brother. I can't help but feel sorry for him. We really can't do much of anything, Akito word is law. You know that."

"I know..."

"Well, I have to go now" Ayame walked back into the room and said his goodbyes."Goodbye, everyone! I have to go now!"

"Ahh..so soon!" Shigure said, a little upset.

"Good!" Kyo said still annoyed.

"Goodbye, Ayame" Tohru said and gave him a friendly smile.

"Bye, Aya!" Mommiji said smiling.

Ayame walked back into the hallway, where Hatsuharu was still standing.

"Goodbye, Haru." Ayame said and walked out of the house.

Hatsuharu walked back upstairs and back into Yuki's room. He let himself fall on the bed and fell back to sleep. Still blaming himself for what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, there you have it. Haru is in a depressed state her and well be for a while. NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! -gets ready to avoid the flying furniture-

Ayame: Hurray! I finally make my appearance in one of Zar's great stories!

Me: oh come...they're not that great.

Ayame: Oh but they are!

Me: -sweatdrop-

Ayame: -laughs-

Me: oh!...-waves her hands like maniac at some figure of in the distance- KYO-KYO! OVER HERE!

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Ayame: Kyo?

Me: -runs over to Kyo and tackles him causing him to transform- Opps! I guess I got a little to excited.

Kyo: What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting just like Kagura!

Me: NO I DON'T! I WAS BORN ON THE YEAR OF THE SHEEP! NOT THE BOAR! YOU KNOW I JUST TRY TO BE KIND TO YOU KYO AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN! NOTHING! JEEZ! -walks off-

Kyo: uhh...

Ayame: Nice going...-sigh-

Kyo: S-Shut up!

Me: ...ok I'm over it!

Kyo: -sweatdrop-

Ayame: -sweatdrop-

Me: Anyways please be sure to review! Please and thank you!


	7. A Happy Ending?

YAY!! I UPDATED IT FINALLY!! I almost forgot about this story...literally. So sorry there was the whole thing where my brain wasnt thinking of what to do and I only updated my KH fanfic BUT I updated this FINALLY! Anyways I was failing my classes so there's a reason too. Luckily I managed to pass them so...YAY! I would have updated during the break but I was on a vacation having fun and sleeping most of the day. Anyways the day I summited this it is Sunday and the last day of my break. Tomorrow I go back to school and get back to my usual life with my best pals. Oh and I'm very impatient right now cause 2 weeks ago from this Sunday in which I submitted this chapter, I ordered some earring off the internet. One is Orochimaru's earring, the evil sadistic hotty from Naruto. XD And the other pair are Cloud's earring, the ones he wears in Advent Children...although I only see one in the movie...I dont really pay attention to stuff like that. Anyways I have no idea when they are going to arrive but I know it's driving me insane...Ok enough about me rambling on.

On with the chapter!!

* * *

Yuki opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. He sat himself up and looked down at the sheets of the bed. Akito's bed. He continued staring at the sheets wondering what he was doing here. Then he realized he must of fallen asleep. He looked around the dimmly lit room he was in and got out of the bed. He walked over to the door and stared at the shut door for a couple of minutes before it slid open. The one who opened it was Akito himself. 

He gave Yuki a friendly smile before telling him to follow him. Yuki followed him williling and without saying a word. A few minutes passed by as they walked aimlessely through the halls until Akito finally led Yuki into a small room. Inside the small room was a small table, which contained on the surface of it, dishes with foods of all sorts. All foods that Yuki liked. Yuki looked at Akito with a confused look on his face and Akito just smiled back.

"It's you're dinner. While you were taking a nap on my bed I decided to get the my maids to cook something for me and you for dinner."

"Um...thank you." Yuki said a little surprised.

"Come, sit down. The foods getting cold."

Akito walked over to the table and sat down on the floor on one side of the table. Yuki followed and sat across from Akito. The rat stared at the food layed out on the table. Akito chuckled and Yuki looked at the Sohma god, feeling like he was eing insulted.

"What's wrong Yuki? Can't choose anything." Akito said calmly and cool.

Yuki looked back down at the table and grabbed a random plate and just began eating, ignoring the fact that Akito is watching him eat. Akito then grabbed a plate too and began to eat. They continued eating until they've had enough. Akito called for the maids, telling them to pick up the dirty plates from the table. Akito got up and told Yuki to follow him. Yuki obeyed and they headed back to Akito's room. Calling it a night.

* * *

Hatusuharu awoke to loud yelling downstairs. Probably Kyo. The ox got up off the bed and headed downstairs. 

He entered the kitchen and found Tohru cooking breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Hatsuharu!" Tohru said happily.

"Morning." Haru replied.

"Well looks like someone's finally awake." said Shigure as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Mommiji?" the ox asked.

"Oh he went home last night. Well, Hari actually picked him up. We were gonna wake you up so you could go home but I thought you might be a little

to upset to go back home. Think of this day as a day off. You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to."

Before Haru left the room he said one word to the older Sohma, "Tonight."

* * *

Yuki woke up with a throbbing headache. It felt like his head was about to explode. What happened last night? So hard to remember when you're head hurts so badly. The rat sat up and slowly got out of Akito's bed... 

Of course. Last night he had dinner with Akito and came back to his bedroom for the night. But was that all that happened? No matter. His throbbing headache was what was most important at this time. He immediately headed straight to the bathroom where the asprin was kept. He drank the pills in a single gulp and drank some water from the sink to help it down. He went back to Akito's room to still find the head of the Sohma family still asleep. The rat then decided to get out for a while, while Akito slept. He put on a coat and his shoes and exited the main house.

15 minutes later passed until Yuki headed back to the main house after his little walk. He entered inside quietly just in case Akito was awake and was freaking out, thinking that the rat ran away. He slipped back into Akito's room which was unoccupied. He sat down on the bed and waited for head Sohma to come back, staring at the floor.

A couple of minutes later Akito came barging in the room. His face filled with anger.

"And where were you?!" Akito questioned angirly.

"I was taking a walk." Yuki replied quietly.

"How dare you go outside this house without asking my permission!" Akito yelled. "You know the rules!"

Yuki kept quiet as Akito kept yelling at him.

"Are you listening to me Yuki?!" Akito pushed Yuki back on the bed and crawled over him and smirked as the rat's eyes widened.

The head Sohma pressed his lips against Yuki's, forcing his tongue into the rat's wet cavern. The rat pushed Akito off of him and tried to get off the bed. Akito reached out and grabbed his silver locks, dragging the rat over to him. Yuki let out a scream. He stared up at Akito with his big purple eyes slowly filling with tears. The head Sohma sneered.

"You're so pathetic. Go ahead and cry. I want to see those tears." He finished the sentence with a slap to Yuki's cheek.

And just as he wanted, the tears he so desired fell. Akito pulled Yuki's head up and lapped the tears from the younger male's face, savoring the combined tastes of salt, fear and pain. the rat whimpered quietly. The Head Sohma then kissed the rat, roughly on his lips. Akito raised his head and smirked at the frighten rat underneath him.

Akito ripped off Yuki's shirt and bound his hands with it. The knots were so tight that they felt like they were cutting threw his skin. He whimpered as Akito ran a hand down his chest. The rat started sobbing uncontrollably as Akito ripped off his pants and threw them into a far corner of the room. The moans and gasps that came soon after as Akito fondled Yuki's most intimate place, were music to the deranged head Sohma's ears. Akito slipped off his loose, red kimono and tossed it away. He looked down at the rat beneath him, in all of his naked glory. Yuki's slender body was like that of a younger girl's, small curves here and there, but mostly straight and narrow.

Yuki struggled to get away from the Head Sohma but the shirt that were bound to his hands prevented him from getting away. Akito flipped Yuki onto his stomach and forced his member into the rat's hole. He went in and out of Yuki, without letting him get adjusted.Yuki screamed from the all the pain he felt.

How he wished for this to end right now.

Yuki sobbed until he noticed the Akito had slid himself out and was off the bed and putting on his kimono. The Sohma looked at Yuki before leaving the room, leaving a still crying and confused rat.

* * *

Several minutes passed til Akito left Yuki to lay on the bed, naked and sobbing. Until Yuki heard a familiar voice and Akito yelling. It caught the rat's attention, he thin struggled to get his hands out of the tight knot that were around his wrists. He managed to slip one of his hands out then he used the lose hand to untie the knotted up shirt. He got off the bed and put his clothes back on and ran out to see where all the yelling was coming from. As he ran into the room where the yelling was coming from, he was surprised to see a black and white haired ox holding Akito up by the collar of his kimono. 

"I don't give a damn about what you say! I love, Yuki! And you don't have the right to take him like his your own personal slave!" The ox yelled

"But I do...I am the head of the Sohma family and everything I saw goes." The head Sohma replied.

"I don't care!!..." The ox turned to see Yuki at the entrance of the room. "...Yuki."

"Haru..." Yuki spoke softly.

Before the ox could say anything else. Akito kneed him the gut, causing Haru to let go of Akito's kimono. Then punched him right across the face, causing Haru to fall to the ground and land on his side. Haru looked up at Akito and snarled at him.

"Aw...is the big tough ox angry?" Akito smirked.

Haru slowly got up from the floor and charged at the Akito, tackling him to the ground. The ox wrapped his hands around the head Sohma's neck and straggled him.

"Haru, no!" Yuki yelled as he ran over to the ox and tried to pull him off of Akito.

Akito struggled to get the ox off. He scratched his nails against Haru's cheek but it didn't phase him. The head Sohma then managed to bite down on Haru's arm but that didn't stop him at all. Akito began to struggle uncontrollably from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

"Haru!!" The rat yelled "Stop!" Yuki couldn't just pry him off of Akito so he thought of no other way...and kissed Haru, passionately.

The ox was shocked and still full of rage but then settled down as he enjoyed the kiss Yuki was giving him. He closed his eyes and he felt like he was floating in the fluffy, white clouds. This, however caused Haru to loosen his grip on Akito. The head then gasped for air and growled as grabbed Yuki's silver locks and pulled him away from Haru, interupting their kiss, and slamming him down the floor. Yuki felt pain run up and down and all around his head as his head hit the floor, hard.

Akito then shoved Haru off and slammed the ox's head to ground, hard. The ox closed his eyes as his brain thuded painfully with pain.

"HOW...DARE...YOU!!" The head Sohma breathed gasped for air between each word.

Akito then lifted Haru's head back up and slammed it right back down on the ground but harder. Haru felt the vibrations of pain running throught out his body as he yelled from the impact. Yuki got up from the floor when he heard Haru scream and ran over toward the two.

"Akito!!" The rat yelled as he grabbed firm hold of Akito's arms and tried to pull him away from Haru. "Stop!! Please!!"

The head Sohma ignored him and continued to slam Haru's head into the ground a couple of times until his head began to bleed. Akito smirked and slammed Haru's head into the ground again. relentlesly.

Where was everyone? Did Akito shoo the maids away? No one was helping.

Yuki began to cry as he continued to pry Akito off. The Akito then shoved Yuki away and slammed Haru's head into the ground, again. Haru felt so numb. He only heard loud bangs when his head hit the floor. His vision was beginning to blur as he was loosing blood. He was loosing to much blood already. Haru struggled to stay conscious and reached his hand up Akito's face and managed to punch him hard. He then pushed him off. Haru slowly got up, his vision blurry and in a daze. Akito looked at the ox and smirked.

"Well look like you are strong like an ox. You just won't go down will you?" Akito sayed as he got up and wiped some blood that was dripping from his mouth. He then leaped at Haru, forcing him to fall to ground. Akito banged Haru's head into the ground again, determined to kill him.

"Akito!!" Two familiar voice yelled at the same time.

Yuki looked over at who the voice's belonged to and sure enough...it was Shigure and Hatori.

Hatori and Shigure ran over to the two. Hatori pryed Akito off of Haru, successfuly. Shigure sat Hatsuharu up and discovered the blood rushing out of a crack in his skull.

"Let go, Hatori!! I command you!!" Akito snarled at the dragon.

"I'm sorry, Akito but I have to refuse your order." Hatori said as he held Akito away from Haru.

"Haru, come on. Wake up!" Shigure yelled.

"S-Sensai...?" The ox said softly.

Yuki ran over to Shigure and Haru. "Shigure he needs help, now!"

"I know. Hatori we need to try to slow down the bleeding." Shigure lefted Haru up.

"We need to take him to a hospital!" Yuki yelled.

"No, he might transform. We can't risk it." Shigure replied and carried Haru out of the room.

Akito growled as he saw Yuki leave with Shigure.

"Let go!!" The head commaned the dragon.

Hatori let Akito and watched him walk out the door and stomp his way to his bedroom. Hatori followed after Shigure and Yuki.

_

* * *

__A couple hours later_

* * *

Yuki sat outside Hatori's office, in the garden, as he waited for news on Haru's condition. His head perked up as he heard the door slide open. Out came Shigure and he sat beside Yuki. He sighed and smiled at Yuki. 

"Haru will be alright. The bleeding stopped but his still unconscious and might be weak when he wakes up. You can go see him if you want."

Without a word, Yuki went inside the room. He saw Haru on a medical bed, that was aginst the wall, with bandages wrapped around the top of his head. Yuki walked over queitly over to Hatsuharu and sat on a chair that was by the bed. Hatori walked up beside Yuki and looked down at the ox.

"He just needs some rest and he will be fine." the dragon said as he looked at Yuki.

Yuki looked up at Hatori and nodded. The dragon nodded back and walked out of the room.

Another couple of hours passed until Haru finally opened his eyes. Yuki had his head layed down on the bed and had fallen asleep while looking after Haru. The ox looked around the room first to confirm where he was and looked at the sleeping rat and smiled. He reached his hand over to Yuki's head and began running his fingers threw the rat's silver locks. A moan escaped Yuki's mouth. He was probably dreaming. The rat then opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked at the figure that was smiling at him until he realized Haru was awake.

"H-Haru...you're awake!" The rat began to cry tears of joy.

The ox smiled at Yuki."Don't cry...I'm okay."

"I've been waiting for you to wake up...I thought you'd never wake up."

"Well I'm awake, now stop crying." The ox wipped the tears away from the rat's eyes and then sat up.

"You should lay down, Haru."

"I'm fine."

Yuki looked down at the floor, as he began to cry again.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Haru looked at Yuki, worried.

"It's all my fault..." The rat continued to cry."It's my fault your in this condition...I couldn't stop him..."

"It's not your fault, Yuki. If it's anyones fault it's Akito's...Not yours...So please stop crying..."

Yuki looked up at Haru, tears still streaming down from his eyes and down his cheeks. Haru smiled and leaned over to the rat and kissed him. Yuki closed his eyes as he let Haru's tongue into his mouth. The ox wrapped his tongue around the rat's. There tongues danced together as Haru ran his fingers through Yuki's locks. They broke apart for air.

"Lay down on the bed with me..." Haru commanded the rat.

"Huh?" The rat looked at the ox, a litte confused but obeyed him and layed down beside the ox.

Hatsuharu wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed the rat on the forehead and smiled at him.

"I love you, Yuki."

The rat smiled and replied "I love you too, Haru."

They fell asleep in each other arms. Unaware the dog and dragon saw the whole thing.

"Ah...young love. Looks like a happy ending." Shigure said with a smile.

"There's no such thing as happy endings." Hatori said in his usual cold voice.

"Hatori! Of course there is! You're just so cold.!"

"And you're just so idiotic." Hatori replied as he walked out of the room.

Shigure glanced at the two then left the room.

* * *

-crying- so...romantic...in a way...anyways there you have.

Anyways sorry if there any spelling errors or wrong use of words. I updated this quick for YOU readers.

Also this is the second to the last chaper. ONE MORE CHAPTER!! But I warn you readers...it's going to be a sad chapter...which means its gonna be a sad ending...-smirks-...OMG!! IM TURNING INTO OROCHIMARU!! -bashes by head on the desk- GO AWAY EVIL THOUGHTS!! GO AWAY!!...Okay I'm fine...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Unhappy Ending

Ok here's the last chapter...sorry for any spelling or grammer errors..I was typing this fast.

* * *

"Do you understand, Hatori?" Akito spoke, his tone of voice feeling like it would cut threw anything.

"Yes, Akito. I understand...It will be done tomorrow." Hatori replied to the head Sohma.

"Good...Now leave."

Hatori stood up and left the room.

--

Yuki awoke, opening his eyes to see skin in front of his eyes. He looked up and saw Hatsuaharu's face. Yuki pulled himself out of Haru's arms and sat up. He looked around trying to figure out what time it was. Yuki spotted a clock and it read 8:45pm. Looks like he only slept for some hours. Yuki looked back at the sleeping Haru and smiled. Hatsuharu slowly opened his eyes and stared at Yuki, his vision blurry.

"Yuki is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Haru" replied Yuki, stroking Haru's cheek.

Haru smiled at Yuki and sat himself up and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer to him. Hatsuharu kissed him affectionately on his neck, leaving love bites here and there. He then began to trail kissed up his neck and then pressed his lips up against Yuki's, kissing him passionately. The door to the room sled open and in came Hatori.

"I see you two have awoken from your nap."

"Oh hello, Hatori." Yuki said.

Hatori let out a sigh as he walked over to the two and sat down in the chair that was near the bed. He looked at the two with a sad expression on his face.

"I don't know how to say this but..." Hatori paused and sighed.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Haru asked as he let go of Yuki and sat himself on the edge of the bed, wincing a little from the wounds. Yuki sat beside him and looked at Hatori with questioning eyes.

"Well...unfortunately...since Akito...doesn't approve of you two being together..." He looked up at the two. " He commanded me...to erase both of your memories of this relationship..."

Haru and Yuki stared at Hatori in shock and disbelief.

"But...no...He can't do that!" Yuki yelled.

"I'm afraid...he can...he_ is _the head of the family...and we have to obey his demands...Yuki...Haru...I'm sorry." Hatori got up and walked to the door. " I will have to erase your memories...tomorrow at 6pm. I'm sorry." Hatori exited the room.

Haru got off the bed and kicked the chair, that Hatori was sitting on. "No! It's not fair! I won't let him! I don't care what Akito says! I don't give a damn!!!" Haru picked the chair up and threw it at the wall, breaking a while in the wall and breaking off one of the legs of the chair."

"Haru!" Yuki said, tears filling his eyes and pouring down his cheeks.

Hatsuharu turned to look at him, his eyes filled with rage. His eyes soon turned into sad eyes as he walked over to Yuki and sat down beside him and embraced him. Yuki began to cry even more as he threw his arms around Haru's neck, crying into his chest.

"Let's run away." said Haru.

Yuki pulled away from the man a bit and looked at him. "No...we can't..."

"Why not?! It's better then staying here and having our memories erased! I don't want to forget about our relationship! I love you, Yuki." His voice became softer and wiped the tears from Yuki's face.

"I don't want to forget either...I love you too, Haru...but we can't run away...It won't help at all. If we ran away, Akito will try to find us."

"Yuki..." Haru pulled him close into a tight embrace and began to shed tears.

_Next day_

"No...This is wrong! It's not...It's not right!" said a crying Tohru.

"I know Tohru...But Akito's word is law...and we can't do anything to change it." replied Shigure and hugged her.

"But they love each other! Akito can't take that away from them! It's just not..." Tohru cried into Shigure's chest.

"I'm sorry Tohru..."

Kyo was in the room with them, in Shigure's house, looking at the wall, his eyes filled with some sadness.

Haru and Yuki where still at the Sohma estate, waiting for the worst to come. Yuki was laying on the bed, crying, while Haru stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. He lifted Yuki from the bed and held him in a tight embrace. Haru put his hand under Yuki's chin and lefted his head so he could look at him. He pressed his lips against Yuki's and slid his tongue into the rat's mouth. He explored every each of the wet cavern. Haru wrapped his tongue around Yuki's demanding it to dance with it. Yuki let his tongue dance with Haru's. Their tongue's darted in out of each others mouths.

Then they pulled away from their passionate kiss to gasp for air. Haru looked at Yuki and kissed him on the cheek. Then he leaned against Yuki to speak in his ear.

"I love you, Yuki. I won't forget that...and I know you won't either."

The time came for the worst to begin. Hatori walked into the room, along with Akito but he stayed by the door. Hatori walked over to the two and stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry...I don't want this to happen...but it must be done..." Hatori then whispered something. "But Haru I won't erase the fact that Yuki was the first person you ever fell in love with." He smiled a bit at him.

"Hatori, hurry up and get it over with." Akito said, a grin on his face.

Hatsuharu growled and gave Akito an evil glare.

Hatori put one of his hands over Yuki's eyes and his other over Hatsuharu's. It came in a flash as Yuki and Haru both fell backward onto the bed, simotaniously.

Hatori stared at the two for a couple of minutes before turning to Akito.

"...I'm leaving." Akito said and left the room.

Hatori looked back at the two, his eyes filled with sadness. He didn't want to do this. It was painful to do something like this.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey, Yuki." Hatsuharu said walking up to Yuki.

Yuki turned to face. "Oh, hello Haru." Yuki greeted the ox.

"Where's Tohru?" Hatsuharu asked, his face with the same old expression.

"She's with Kyo, I'm heading back to class. I forgot something at my desk."

"You mean this?" Hatsuharu showed him a notebook.

"Yes...Thank you." Yuki took the book from Haru.

"Well now, let's go." Haru walked off and Yuki followed.

"Yuki!" Tohru said waving her arms to get Yuki's attention.

Yuki waved back and walked over to where Tohru, Kyo, and Mommiji stood.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Yes. Haru found it."

"Hey, Kyo!" said Mommiji.

"What do you-?" Kyo was stopped by water sprayed in his face.

"The heck?! Your not supposed to bring water guns to school!!" Kyo yelled at the rabbit.

"I didn't a friend gave it to me after class was over."

"Well, I don't care!!" Kyo proceded to give Mommiji a nuggie.

"Wahh!! Somone!! Kyo's hurting me!!"

"K-Kyo!" Tohru said.

"Why must you always hurt Mommiji, Kyo?" Yuki said with a sigh.

Hatsuharu smiled a bit at Yuki.

Yuki turned to look at Haru.

"What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay?..."

They all then walked off together. Chatting about something now and then. Tohru, Mommiji, and Kyo still remember the relationship that happened between Hatsuharu and Yuki. But Haru and Yuki, dont.

The memory of the love they once shared is now being surpressed back into the depths of their mind.

Hatsuharu and Yuki are clueless of what happened on that day after their memorys where supressed.

They remember nothing.

* * *

That's the end...What happens is everything goes back to normal...Tohru and the others still remember what happened...but Haru and Yuki don't.

-cries- I made myself cry...-sniff-

Anyways please review...and no bad comments...I mean it. If you do I'll hit you with my hard loaf of bread.


End file.
